Conventional motorcycles are intended for use on land only, and when ice, snow, water, mud, and the like are encountered, the vehicle is of little use as a means of transportation. It is an object of this invention to provide a vehicle having attachments that may be moved into and out of vehicle supporting position for travel over all types of terrain.